Mars investigations
Mars investigations est le tout premier épisode de la série Veronica Mars. Il a été diffusé le 22 septembre 2004 sur UPN (États-Unis) et a attiré 2,49 millions de téléspectateurs. Il est apparu sur les écrans français une première fois le 08 mars 2006, sur 13ème rue, puis le 19 février 2007 sur M6. Synopsis Veronica Mars commence son année de première à Neptune High, en essayant de se réadapter après que son petit ami, Duncan Kane, l'a quittée et après l'assassinat non résolu de sa meilleure amie, Lilly Kane, l'année précédente. Alors qu'elle aide son père, le détective privé Keith Mars de Mars Investigations, sur l'affaire de la possible liaison de Jake Kane, le père de Duncan et Lilly, Veronica découvre de nouveaux indices pour l'affaire du meurtre de son amie et décide de trouver le tueur et la vérité sur l'incident par elle-même. Casting Générique de début *Kristen Bell — Veronica Mars *Percy Daggs III — Wallace Fennel *Teddy Dunn — Duncan Kane *Jason Dohring — Logan Echolls *Sydney Tamiia Poitier — Mallory Dent✶ *Francis Capra — Eli « Weevil » Navarro *Enrico Colantoni — Keith Mars Distribution *Michael Muhney — Don Lamb *Corinne Bohrer — Lianne Mars (flash-back) *Amanda Seyfried — Lilly Kane (flash-back) *Lisa Thornhill — Celeste Kane *et Kyle Secor — Jake Kane Générique de fin *Daran Norris — Clifford McCormack *Brandon Hillock — Jerry Sacks *Brad Bufanda — Felix Toombs *Patrick Wolff — Hector Cortez *Duane Daniels — Van Clemmons *Linda Castro — Lisa Murphy *Jonathan Chesner — Corny *Seraina Jacqueline — Inga Olofson Hors crédits *Christian Clemenson — Abel Koontz (vidéo) *Alison MacInnis — Shelly Pomroy ✶ n'apparaît pas dans cet épisode Chronologie *Veronica dit que cela fait huit mois qu'elle n'a pas vu sa mère, laquelle est partie de la maison un mois après le renvoi de Keith. Divers *Première apparition de Veronica Mars, Wallace Fennel, Duncan Kane, Logan Echolls, Eli « Weevil » Navarro, Keith Mars, Don Lamb, Lianne Mars, Lilly Kane, Celeste Kane, Jake Kane, Clifford McCormack, Jerry Sacks, Felix Toombs, Van Clemmons, Hector Cortez, Abel Koontz, Inga Olofson, Lisa Murphy, Shelly Pomroy et Corny. *Dans le pilot original, le corps de Lilly était jeté dans une rivière et retrouvé plus tard. La chaîne a trouvé cela un peu trop dérangeant, surtout parce que Jake Kane se débarrassait du corps de sa propre fille. *Rob Thomas a été tellement impressionné par le jeu de Jason Dohring qu'une scène de confrontation entre Veronica et un Logan larmoyant a été écrite et insérée dans un flash-back. *La boîte à musique laissée à Veronica par sa mère joue une variante de All You Need Is Love, des Beatles. *Le script du pilot décrit Veronica de la sorte : « She is not cute. She is sexy. Tough. Prematurely jaded. Angelina Jolie at 17. ». *Le personnage Piz qui apparaît en saison 3 a été nommé d'après le réalisateur de cet épisode, Mark Piznarski. *Amanda Noret, l'interprète de Madison Sinclair, et la jeune femme qui joue Shelly Pomroy sont cousines. Scènes coupées *La scène au cours de laquelle Veronica se réveille après avoir été violée était à l'origine plus longue et plus explicite, et a été corrigée par la censure. Aussi, Veronica découvre peinte sur sa voiture la phrase suivante : « Abel, it should've been her ''», soit « Abel, ç'aurait dû être elle non pas Lilly ». La version originale est disponible sur le DVD. *En flash-back, Keith et Veronica récupèrent Lianne Mars dans un bar, ivre. Références *Les lycéens étudient l'Essai sur l'homme'', du poète anglais Alexander Pope. *Keith mentionne le groupe de rock américain Blue Öyster Cult et le chanteur Bruce Springsteen. *Wallace dit avoir l'impression d'être dans une scène d'Outsiders, un film de Francis Ford Coppola, lors de la confrontation entre le gang des motards et les 3/9 menés par Logan. *Keith a loué le film South Park en DVD. *La phrase fétiche du shérif Lamb à propos du courage est une référence directe au film Le magicien d'Oz. *Felix trouve un CD du boy band américain O-Town dans la voiture du 3/9. Citations *« On n'a pas de police ici, on a un shérif tout puissant. » — Veronica Mars à Wallace Fennel *« Ne vous méprenez pas, M. Mars, je ne vous aime pas. Je regrette d'avoir dû venir vous voir mais je sais que si quelqu'un a l'habileté et la ténacité requises pour cette affaire, c'est bien vous. » — Celeste Kane à Keith Mars Musique *''La Femme d'Argent'' — Air *''What You Want'' — The Wayouts *''Insincere Because I'' — The Dandy Warhols *''Sitt'n on Top of the World'' — Botany Boyz *''Just Another'' — Pete Yorn *''White Lines (Don't Don't Do It)'' — Grandmaster Flash *''Give You More'' — Taxi Doll *''Girls'' — Death in Vegas *''Bathroom Stall'' — DAMe Lee *''Weak Become Heroes'' — The Streets *''(Don't Fear) The Reaper'' — Blue Öyster Cult *''Pata Pata'' — Miriam Makeba *''Atomic Girl'' — Wannabes *''Butterflies'' — Davíd Garza Étourderies *Dans l'un des dossiers qu'étudie rapidement Veronica, le nom d'Abel Koontz est typographié Koonitz. *Lorsque Veronica se réveille dans le flash-back, elle remet en place la bretelle gauche de sa robe. Dans le plan suivant, la bretelle est cassée. *Dans cet épisode, les chaussures de Lilly retrouvées sur le bateau d'Abel Koontz sont des sandales ; dans les épisodes suivants, ce seront des tennis. Galerie 1x01 024.jpg 1x01 021.jpg 1_01 (5).jpg promos1e1&.jpg promo_101_04.jpg 1x01 022.jpg 1x01 023.jpg promopilot-1 (1).jpg 101 05.jpg promopilot-1 (2).jpg Promopilot-2 (4).jpg 101 06.jpg Promopilot-2 (3).jpg 1x01 014.jpg 1x01 013.jpg 1x01 009.jpg 1x01 011.jpg 1x01 012.jpg 101 12.jpg Promopilot (8).jpg Promopilot (7).jpg 018.jpg 016.jpg 1 017.jpg Promopilot-2 (1).jpg Promopilot-2 (2).jpg Promopilot-2 (9).jpg Promopilot-2 (8).jpg Promopilot-2 (6).jpg 1_01 (6).jpg Promopilot-2 (7).jpg Promopilot-2 (10).jpg S1promo clemmons02.jpg Clemmons2.jpg Clemmons.jpg 1x01 016.jpg 1x01 015.jpg Promopilot (2).jpg Promopilot (3).jpg Promopilot (5).jpg 1x01 017.jpg 1x01 018.jpg 1x01 019.jpg Promopilot (4).jpg Promopilot (6).jpg Promopilot (1).jpg 1x01 010.jpg Promopilot (10).jpg Promopilot (11).jpg Promopilot (12).jpg Backup.jpg 1_01 (8).jpg 1_01 (9).jpg 1x01 006.jpg 1x01 007.jpg 1x01 008.jpg 101 18.jpg 101 19.jpg Promopilot (9).jpg 1x01 003.jpg 1x01 001.jpg 1x01 002.jpg Promopilot (19).jpg Promopilot (14).jpg Promopilot (13).jpg Promopilot (15).jpg Promopilot (18).jpg Promopilot (17).jpg Promopilot (16).jpg Promopilot-2 (5).jpg 1_01 (2).jpg Catégorie:Épisodes Catégorie:Saison 1